In the Shadow of Your Heart
by An Inferno
Summary: Theme set Gamma from LJ's onesentence challenge, NaruSasu. AU, canonverse, fluff, smut; this piece runs the stylistic gamut.


**A/N: **Written for theme set Gamma at LJ's onesentence community. This theme set is for the most awesome Naruto roleplayer ever, MaverickKay.

* * *

#1: Ring

It's a pretty thing, white gold and inlaid with blue sapphire and diamond, and it fits perfectly on Sasuke's left hand.

–

#2: Hero

No matter how viciously Sasuke fought it, Naruto would be his knight in shining fucking armor until he drew his very last breath–and considering it was Naruto, probably even a little while longer than that.

–

#3: Memory

As Sasuke lay back in the sheets, his fingers thrusting frantically inside himself, he remembered the way Naruto's fists had felt slamming into his ribs.

–

#4: Box

"Yeah, well, you need to step out of that tiny little comfort zone every once in a while," Naruto whispered, his breath hot against the skin of Sasuke's ear.

–

#5: Run

Sasuke was scary when he had panic attacks, all folding in on himself and gagging on what seemed to be pure pain, but when Naruto held him against his chest and whispered "I'm not running, baby," it seemed to help.

–

#6: Hurricane

Their first time was in the middle of a raging hurricane, and yet Naruto still managed to make Sasuke scream loud enough to draw complaints from their neighbors.

–

#7: Wings

"Only one way to find out," Sasuke said, spreading his arms away from his body and letting himself fall backwards off the roof.

–

#8: Cold

"Could have been swine flu," Naruto pointed out, trying his best to be cheery for the sake of the bitchy lump curled up under a pile of blankets on his couch.

–

#9: Red

Sometimes Naruto thinks he can see Sasuke's eyes swirl with the sharingan, but whenever he leans in to look closer, they're the same black as always.

–

#10: Drink

Sasuke can't hide his panic attacks in the safety of Naruto's chest anymore, but hot green tea is a passable alternative.

–

#11: Midnight

It was worth all the screaming fits and the eight thousand medications and every single broken glass, because Sasuke still came to him for solace when the heaviness of night got too oppressive.

–

#12: Temptation

Naruto was starting to think that Sasuke wore open shirts all the time for the sole purpose of distracting him in the midst of battle.

–

#13: View

"I can't tell if you want to kill me or fuck me," Naruto said, and Sasuke let out a humorless laugh because he couldn't really tell either.

–

#14: Music

Sasuke's singing voice is tremulous and untrained, contrasting wildly with the rest of him;  
Naruto finds this unbearably charming.

–

#15: Silk

The softness of the material against Sasuke's eyes is an interesting layer of sensation, added to the rough drag of the studded vibrator Naruto was ramming inside him.

–

#16: Cover

"I'm sorry, but Tears for Fears did Mad World way better than that other guy," Naruto muttered, resting his cheek on Sasuke's thigh.

–

#17: Promise

"You could have at least asked me in private," Sasuke hissed, his face heating up as Naruto slid the ring onto his left third finger.

–

#18: Dream

Sometimes, Sasuke swore he could feel Naruto curled up against his side when he woke.

–

#19: Candle

There's a certain way that the soft glow of fire falls on Sasuke's face that makes him look like a vulnerable child.

–

#20: Talent

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Naruto gasped, digging a shaking hand into Sasuke's hair.

–

#21: Silence

"Don't ruin it," Sasuke whispers, brushing his fingers over Naruto's lips.

–

#22: Journey

Four years ago, if you'd told Naruto that he would be carrying Sasuke home after their second fight at the Valley of the End, he would have said you were under some kind of genjutsu.

–

#23: Fire

Anyone who said Sasuke was emotionless and cold had clearly never met him.

–

#24: Strength

There was nothing more that Naruto could do, and so he formed a swirling ball of chakra, focused past the tears, and shoved his rasengan straight into Sasuke's heart.

–

#25: Mask

"You can't hide from me anymore," Naruto whispered, stroking his thumbs over Sasuke's cheekbones.

–

#26: Ice

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?" Naruto muttered, clutching the wall of the rink as Sasuke slid fluidly ahead of him.

–

#27: Fall

Sasuke put up with Naruto's habit of jumping into leaf piles because lying down together, even on soggy, mucky ground, usually lead to making out.

–

#28: Forgotten

"Of course I came back for you," Naruto said, brow wrinkled with genuine confusion.

–

#29: Dance

At this point, Naruto knows Sasuke's body better than Sasuke does.

–

#30: Body

Sasuke sat by the corpse for six hours, gripping Naruto's lifeless hand, blind with grief.

–

#31: Sacred

"I'm pretty sure this is sacrilegious," Naruto choked, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the wall of the confessional as Sasuke's mouth worked his cock.

–

#32: Farewells

"It's not goodbye, it's 'see you later'," Naruto muttered, tears soaking into Sasuke's shirt.

–

#33: World

The snow made everything dark and silent and closed-up, like they were curled up together in their own private universe.

–

#34: Formal

"You did say you wanted me to do it properly," Naruto said, grin entirely too self-satisfied as he adjusted his neon orange bow tie.

–

#35: Fever

Natto looked a little bit pathetic, ears drooping as he stared at his parents, but even a baby fennec fox couldn't pull off the kicked-puppy look like a fluey Naruto could.

–

#36: Laugh

The bright, sunny sound of Naruto's voice never fails to pull Sasuke back from even the darkest corners of his mind.

–

#37: Lies

"I never loved you," Sasuke whispered, hand falling from Naruto's shoulder.

–

#38: Forever

Naruto's apartment was the only place where Sasuke felt even remotely safe anymore.

–

#39: Overwhelmed

"No more," Sasuke groaned, but Naruto ignored it and kept sucking until he induced orgasm number six.

–

#40: Whisper

"Naruto, shut up or you'll wake Natto," Sasuke breathed, rubbing his fingertips over the fox's little body, for once completely still.

–

#41: Wait

"Sasuke, don't do this," Naruto said weakly.

–

#42: Talk

Sometimes, Sasuke seriously considered investing in a muzzle.

–

#43: Search

"Don't tell me you lost my engagement ring."

–

#44: Hope

With Sasuke limp, but warm against his chest, Naruto thought to himself again that everything was going to turn out okay.

–

#45: Eclipse

"Never seen one before," Sasuke said, his hand cool against Naruto's as they looked up at the blood-red moon.

–

#46: Gravity

"Come on, Sasu-pants, there is _no way_ I am going to believe your hair does that naturally."

–

#47: Highway

"Don't stop driving," Sasuke said, his voice so panicked that Naruto had no choice but to comply.

–

#48: Unknown

When they finally screwed, Naruto brought Sasuke to heights he hadn't realized were physiologically possible.

–

#49: Lock

"Don't come crying to me when all you stuff gets stolen," Sasuke called after finding Naruto's door open for the third time that week.

–

#50: Breathe

"It's just a panic attack–it won't last forever," Naruto said over and over, rubbing his hands over Sasuke's trembling shoulders and encouraging him to keep sucking air into his lungs.


End file.
